Somethings Are Just Meant To Be
by fearlessX0X0
Summary: What happens if Sonny gets pregnant and Chad is the father?Will she tell him?How will people react?Read to find out!I suck at summaries so sorry if it isn't the best one.
1. Prolouge

_Have you ever lost something and thought someone else stole it?_

_I did._

_Have you ever went into their dressing room looking for it and then seen them sitting on their couch crying?_

_I did._

_Have you ever went and sat next to the same person who was crying?_

_I did._

_Have you ever started kissing them because they looked so innocent?_

_Yupp._

_Did it lead it to something more?_

_Yesss._

_Did they lead you to his car and then drove to his empty house?_

_Yeah._

_Did you leave their house feeling like you made a mistake?_

_Yes._

_Did you miss your period, got morning sickess, and weird cravings?_

_Yupp._

_Then took a preganancy test and it was postitve?_

_Fassshoo._

Now here I am on the toliet with the preganancy test and feeling sick.


	2. False Evidence That Appears Real

A/N:I really am sorry if I made any mistakes!I don't really have the patientence to read through and find .But ummm,I hope you enjoy!!!Oh and I promise I'll make longer chapters!

**Disclaimer:I do not own these characters,this show,or this song!**

**Shadow by Demi Lovato.**

**

* * *

**

How could of this have happened?I'm only 16 and now I know I made a **HUGE **mistake.I mean not that I don't want a kid,I'm just not am I going to tell my family and more importantly,the father!?Ohmigosh,he's going to freak!Why did I even kiss him anyways?!Oh right because I felt bad because of his crying little there always is adoption and abortion ,scratch out abortion because I will and can NEVER do that to one of my kids.

"Hey Sonny!" I heard Tawni called out and then she walked in and looked at me while I was about to wash my hands.

"Hey." I casually said back to her."Um...well have you seen my boots?" she asked eyeing something in the walked toward the little bin and gasped."Is that...what I think it is?!" I gulped. "Umm...well...maybe?" I said but it sounded more like a question then a statement."Are you?"she asked me quietly. I slowly nodded and I began to sob a little."What are you going to do?" she asked not sounding like herself. "Tell you that you're pretty?" I said cynically. She replied "I know that but seriously what are you going to do?" I shrugged and I walked out of the bathroom,still sobbing. "Abortion?" she said. I yelled back "NO!" "But then you're going to get huge...." she trailed off

"I know but I can't kill my baby!" I whispered loudly. "Who's the father?" she asked quietly and changing the subject. "Uhh..." I began but then Nico and Grady walked in. "MEATBALL MONDAY!" they both shouted excitedly. "Sounds good...but needs some pickles and peanut ." I said starting to drool. "Ewh." Tawni,Grady,and Nico all agreed. Tawni looked over and mouthed cravings to me.I really was craving a meatball sub but I gave her a dirty look and then I sat down on the little couch Tawni and I have in our dressing room.I grabbed one of the sandwiches Nico and Grady brought.I began eating it and my mouth was getting covered in meatball sauce.

Nico and Grady looked at me funny and walked out of the room slowly with their sandwiches.I put down my sub and then wiped my hands on my jeans."Sooo?" Tawni said. "Chad..." I trailed off. "WHAT!?" she yelled. I smiled slightly which really wasn't a smile more of a pointless face one of the faces people make when they know their in trouble."Are you going to tell him?" she asked.I replied "Nope." "He's going to find out when you get,you know big." she said back. "I know." I said to shook her head and left the dressing room with no further comment or question.I shrugged and sat down while grabbing my guitar.I felt so emotional there and then,I needed to write something to get them all out. **[A/N **_Sonny,**Chad,**_both_**]**_

_I glanced upon the ground today I noticed something,  
It followed me  
Along the way, a figure of gray,  
Impersonating every move I make_

_For now we'll call it my shadow,  
And it said will you replace it,  
So you'll be with me every where I go..._

Ugh.I'm stuck now.I heard a faint knock and then the door was Chad."What do you want?" I asked him bitterly."Well,I heard you singing and doing whatever you do." he replied.I lifted my eyebrow and he said "Need any help?" I was totally shocked he's never that 's usually conceited and a jerk."I take that as a yes!Chad Dylan Cooper is always right!" He snickered at his own comment."Okay well I'm stuck and I don't know what to write." I said back.I'm stupid that was really obvious that I was stuck on the lyrics."Well I'll help you,like I said before." Chad said.I re-played what I had and he looked shocked,in fact almost cute."That's good so far...but I can make it better." he said. He began to say...

_**Sentences of yours,  
Running throughout my head,  
Searching for a chance  
To catch my breath,  
A never-ending dream,  
You'll become a part of me,  
Day or night,  
Dark or light you'll be,  
Taking over that thing called my  
Shadow**_

_**  
**__And what happens on the days when,  
The clouds appear and fade away my  
Shade, oh, that's our cue babe,  
We'll run away to a place where the sun  
Always shines_

_  
__**That not even time could erase,  
You're my weakness babe but you give me  
Strength, I need you,  
I need you like the blood in my veins.**_

Sentences of yours,  
Running throughout my head,  
Searching for a chance  
To catch my breath,  
A never-ending dream,  
You'll become a part of me,  
Day or night, dark or light you'll be,  
Taking over that thing called my  
Shadow

"Not so bad." I said unusually. He agreed and then Tawni walked in and she looked over at Chad and I. "Oh." she said said with no emotion.I looked down and she said "Did you yet?". I replied "Umm no." Chad chimed in "What didn't you do yet Sonny?" "None of your business." I said harshly.I felt bad but then again it was Chad,the conceited jerk who has no manners. I really did want to him know that he knocked me up but I didn't have the heart to tell him. I'm scared and I believe that there is no thing as false evidence [that] appears real. That's my definition for fear.I'm usually the fearless type but with this situation....not so I need to do though is tell my mom and Marshall.I'm afraid though,of getting in trouble and getting kicked off the show.

Being in this situation is really bad,but I made a mistake and now I have to deal with it.


End file.
